Friend or Foe
by Alertbay
Summary: How can Harry extract his friends and family from a coercive plot?
1. Chapter 1

**Friend or Foe**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Kudos does.

**CHAPTER ONE**

As the wind whistled along the river, he stared out across the water. Something must have happened, he thought. It wasn't like her to be this late. Sighing, he began to turn away to begin his solitary journey home. Suddenly, from the right, he heard hurried footsteps and turned in their direction.

"Wait! Don't go. I'm here"

The most beautiful words he'd heard all day!

She hurried up to him, touching his arm briefly with her hand.

"You're late" he said. Harsh words said with a gentle smile

"I was handed an urgent message just as I was leaving. I tried to call your mobile but you must have turned it off."

"You're right. I didn't want us to be disturbed."

He reached out and took her hand, bringing it gently to his lips. They turned, hand in hand, and walked along the riverside. When they reached a coffee stand, he ordered their usual: a coffee – double double – and a hot chocolate with whipped cream. They found a bench and settled on it, sipping the steaming liquids slowly.

"What was the urgent message?" he asked, secretly wondering if he should have stopped back by the Grid before meeting her.

"Nothing that can't be dealt with tomorrow." She ducked her head when he looked at her.

"Are you going to tell me now or am I going to have to force it out of you?" He winked at her and began to move his fingers along her back and around to her side. She began to wriggle away. He moved in close, kissing her neck.

"All right. All right." She playfully slapped his hand. "It was strange actually. A message came in saying, 'The Archer seeks the Farmer'. That was it. I ran it through every code program I have but I couldn't break it. I'll hand it on to Tariq tomorrow." Harry had stilled as Ruth recited the message. His head turned away and his face looked distant.

"Harry. Harry?" Ruth prodded him, concerned by his stillness. "I'm sure Tariq will solve it tomorrow." Harry shook his head.

"No. Don't give it to Tariq."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Sweetheart." Ruth's endearment brought him out of his reverie. He smiled down at her.

"I'm okay. It's okay."

"I thought we didn't lie to each other." Ruth reprimanded. Harry smiled again.

"Why don't you head home and get supper started. I think I'll stop back by the Grid and have a look at the message, all right?" Harry offered casually. He started to rise. Ruth clapped her hand on his arm and pulled him back down beside her. She carried a grim look as she said,

"You didn't really think that was going to work, did you?" Glaring at him, she held his gaze. He sighed and bent forward to kiss her.

"You don't really think that's going to work, do you?" She placed her hand on his chest to maintain his distance. Harry chuckled.

"You are the air that I breathe and I love you." A smile slowly grew on Ruth's face.

"Now that will work." She reached over and kissed him then she poked him in the ribs and said, "Tell me."

"You know my legends." Ruth paused, giving him a quizzical look.

"Giles Farmer?" She tried. Harry nodded.

"Who had a legend as an Archer?" Harry asked.

"Matthew Archer – Tom Quinn."

"Why would Tom want to get in touch with me?" asked Ruth.

"Did the message come directly to you?" inquired Harry.

"No, it came through the general voicemail and was redirected to me as a coded message. I picked it up because I was the last one on the Grid." Ruth responded.

"I really want to have a look at it tonight but I promise to come straight home afterwards. You take the car and I'll have Ryan drive me."

"Why don't we just go together?" She posed.

"Because, if we both enter the Grid again at this time of night, we'll be there until morning and I, for one, would prefer to sleep in bed with my wife tonight." He kissed her on the cheek, grinning.

"Oh, very well. You have forty-five minutes. If you're not home by then, Scarlett gets your supper and I'm sleeping with the cats." His grin broadened as he agreed.

"And Ruth, please engage the new security measures, just to be safe." Ruth's eyes clouded a little at those words. _This definitely has Harry worried._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Harry entered his office twenty minutes later. Flipping on the computer, he walked back out to Ruth's desk to retrieve the message left there earlier. There were no details on the page - just a typed memo from the general reception desk.

Harry carried the page back to his office where his computer had finished booting. _Why would Tom get in touch after all these years?_ He mused. Sitting at his desk, he located the desired program and typed in, **LOCATION: TOM QUINN**. The information returned, **MISSING – LOCATION UNKNOWN – ALERT DISABLED.**

All retired, resigned and released operatives were under at least some level of surveillance. A highly skilled operative like Tom who had left under a cloud, was kept under tight surveillance and any change in location was flagged and sent directly to the Head of Section D. Someone had disabled the alert on Tom's file.

The alarm on Harry's watch beeped, warning him that if he didn't leave soon, he would be fighting the cats for his place. He flipped over to the screen showing the surveillance of his house to catch a glimpse of Ruth in the garden playing ball with Scarlett. Scarlett was there in the garden but no Ruth. Switching to the camera at the front door, Harry's eyes froze. There was a tall dark haired man leaning over to kiss his wife.

*****

In the rush to keep the cats in, turn on the newly installed outdoor cameras and refrain from squashing Scarlett underfoot, Ruth had forgotten to bring in the evening paper. Settling the animals to their dinner then popping Scarlett into the back garden, Ruth returned to the front door to gather the newspaper. Cursing inwardly as she saw the paper lying along the path, she stooped to reach it and was surprised by a voice in the bushes beside the door.

"Ruth, its Tom Quinn. Don't be afraid."

Ruth moved toward the bushes.

"Stop! Pretend you're reading the newspaper but listen carefully. Harry is in danger."

"Stop it, Tom. If this is about Harry then you need to speak to him."

"I can't speak to him, Ruth. It would only add to his danger if those people think I've been here."

"Tom, I'm not going to play games with you. Tell me why you're here, now!"

"I can't talk now. Meet me here tomorrow, eleven o'clock and I'll tell you what I know." A shadow loomed in front of Ruth. Bending slightly, Tom Quinn placed a folded paper in her pocket and disappeared back into the bushes.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Harry sat, gob-smacked. _Tom – kissing – Ruth – home._ Giving himself an inward shake, Harry input Tom's present location into his computer then, having a change of heart, he slowly deleted each letter. Shutting down his computer, he texted Ryan to meet him in the car park. Awash with misery, Harry rode home in silence.

Entering the house and removing his coat, Harry slowly ascended the stairs. There was no Scarlett to greet him, no smell of supper, just silence. From the doorway to the living room, he watched Ruth fiddling with a sofa cushion in front of the muted television. Startled by his looming presence, she looked up.

"Hi." She said hoarsely. "I didn't hear you come in." Her eyes darted around the room, failing to alight on Harry's face.

"Supper?" He inquired quietly. _She's obviously nervous about something. Only a few hours ago, we were so happy,_ Harry thought morosely.

Clasping her hand to her mouth, she exclaimed, "I forgot. Sorry – wasn't hungry. Do you want me to make something?"

Shaking his head, he asked, "Scarlett?"

"Oh goodness, I forgot her too." Ruth jumped up, eager to end the conversation. _If I start talking, I'm going to tell him everything. Should I? Was Tom being overly dramatic? I don't even know Tom anymore. Maybe I never knew him. I certainly never expected him to shoot Harry to escape capture. Oh, what do I do?_ "You get changed and I'll get Scarlett from the garden." Ruth instructed as she fled the room.

Sighing, Harry plodded to the bedroom where he changed into his casual pants and a t-shirt. Sadly, he greeted Scarlett, paws scrabbling against the bedroom door, as he exited the room in search of Ruth. She was just placing two plates of beans on toast on the coffee table.

Aching to hold her, Harry stood in the doorway again, waiting for her to settle. _If she sits on the chair, then I know I'm in trouble. If she chooses the sofa, then – well, then, I don't know._

Ruth settled on the sofa, leaving space for Harry to sit beside her. Brightening a little at this turn of events, Harry sat and wrapped his arms around her middle. Ruth drew him close and rested her head on his chest.

"Ruth-" Harry began.

"Harry-" she spoke over him. "sorry, you go ahead. No, wait, I'll go." Trying to catch her eye, Harry tilted his head back. She buried her face in his shirt, inhaling his scent to give her strength.

"Ruth. I need to ask you something." Protesting, Ruth told him to wait, that she had something to say. Shaking his head vigorously, he continued, "Ruth, do I make you unhappy?"

Pulling back to face him squarely, Ruth replied firmly. "Harry, you never make me unhappy. We may bicker sometimes and you can be annoying when you want to be, but you never make me unhappy. I love you."

Feeling somewhat lighter in spirit but still confused, he continued, "Then why-"

"Harry, stop. I have to tell you something. I know he warned me not to but I have to tell you. I can't keep anything from you anymore. I know that makes me – well – I guess - I'm not a great spook but I don't like keeping secrets from you - so – for better for worse I'm telling you. Harry-" Leaning in to stop the torrent of words, Harry kissed Ruth.

"I love you, too." He murmured, eyes closed, savouring the reassurance of her reciprocated affection.

Running her fingers through his hair, she started again. "I saw Tom Quinn today." Eyes flashing open, Harry stilled, desperately afraid of what came next. "He was waiting in the bushes by the front door when I stepped out to get the evening paper. He told me you were in danger and that I mustn't tell you about it. Oh Harry, I don't want you to be in danger but-" She stopped, her voice sounding gruff through the tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Ruth. I saw him." Surprised, she looked up at him. His thumb gently erasing her tears, he rested his forehead against hers. "The new cameras." He explained. "Why did-"

"As he left, he placed a folded paper in my pocket and told me to meet him there tomorrow." Producing the folded scrap of paper, she held it for Harry to take.

"He didn't - ?" Harry began. Ruth's eyes narrowed then widened in understanding.

"Did you think he kissed me?" Ruth alleged. Harry blushed in response, knowing this admission could cause him a lot of trouble, too.

"Harry?" She prompted. "Is that why you've looked so miserable since you got home?" He leaned toward her but she stopped his progress with her hand. "Tell me." He nodded, dreading her response.

More tears formed at the corners of her eyes. "I'm sorry." She apologized. "I should have told you right away what happened. I'm just not used to this being married thing. When you said that a spook marriage couldn't succeed without real honesty, I just didn't realize it would be this difficult. I'm sorry. I've been sitting here in misery trying to decide whether to tell you or whether to try to protect you and all the while you're sitting in an agony of misery waiting for me to tell you the very thing I'm keeping from you." Gasping for breath, she stopped.

Harry's eyes positively glowed. Folding her arms around his neck, Ruth studied him. "This is really about something deeper, isn't it? A marriage with an escape clause can never succeed. You still think there is one, don't you?" She challenged him.

"There's no escape clause for me Ruth. I will never leave you and I commit to more than that. I commit to making you happy. But for you – well, I guess, I don't truly believe I can be a good enough husband for anyone." He explained, then continued more quietly, "Everyone I've ever loved has left me." Sadly, Harry studied his hands.

"There's no escape clause for me either Harry. We're in this together – shackled for life – come what may." Smiling, she waited for him to meet her gaze.

"Are you certain?" He asked tentatively.

"Yes. Positively." She grinned broadly and held him close as he grinned back.

"Let's eat!" Harry exclaimed. Surprised, Ruth responded with, "what?"

"If you and I are fine - then 'all's well with the world'. I'm hungry, let's eat." Harry took Ruth's hand and pulled her from the sofa. In the kitchen he began to pull the makings of an omelet from the fridge, the beans on toast left for the cats. Ruth watched him, chuckling in wonder. He could face Armageddon with her at his side.

As they sat to eat their supper, they began to discuss the Archer/Farmer situation.

"Things are not as they seem." Harry mused aloud. "Why would Tom send a coded message obviously intended for me and then meet you, instructing you not to tell me about it?"

"Should I meet him?" Ruth asked. Harry nodded. "You, me and a surveillance van."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Ruth arrived an hour early for her meeting with Tom Quinn. Harry arrived three hours early.

_Tom's still as clever as ever. _Harry mused._ He's chosen a booth at the back of the restaurant right beside an emergency exit with the alarm disabled, beneath a burnt out light that hasn't been replaced and beside the kitchen door which produces a sensor scrambling noise every time it's opened._

Harry and his team had set up directional mics and infra-red sensors all over the café in preparation for Tom's visit. Harry had three agents in the café, Lucas waiting outside and himself and Tariq monitoring events in an unmarked van outside.

At ten minutes past the hour, Tom arrived via the emergency exit and slid into the booth across from Ruth.

"Hello Ruth." He began.

"Hello Tom, how are you?" She asked. He shrugged. Ruth continued. "Where have you been? Did you find Christine Dale once you – uh - retired?"

Tom snorted. "Why would I meet up with Christine Dale, Ruth, she betrayed me – betrayed me to Oliver Mace of all people? No." He paused, thinking. "I did try to get back together with Elly but she wouldn't have it." He looked down, morosely studying his hands. "Anyway" he looked up again, meeting Ruth's gaze. "You and Harry finally got together. I'm happy for you." He sounded anything but happy.

"Where have you been all this time, Tom?" Ruth prodded him verbally.

"Well, after I realized that Elly had moved on, I decided that I needed to get away and start afresh. I set up a false front in the north as a private detective and disappeared. I travelled around South America until I came across a photograph by a photo-journalist named Will North and there, in the corner, believe it or not, I saw Zoe."

Ruth gasped. _How could Will have been so careless?_

"After calling in a few favours, I got the address of said photographer and found myself face to face with Zoe Reynolds, aka Gina Hamilton. They've relocated again and changed names – Zoe was furious when she discovered Will's blunder. Anyway, Will, Zoe and I have set up a security company and work across Chile and Argentina."

The waitress arrived and took their orders. Once she had departed, Ruth waited for Tom to continue. When he didn't, she prompted him.

"Tom, why are you here?" She demanded.

"Tailing a suspect through Colombia, I pursued him to a meeting between drug lords bent on infiltrating the cocaine trade in the U.K.. Of course, this issue was close to my heart so I continued trailing them as they travelled to London to make contacts there. During one evening of surveillance, I heard them planning a kidnapping in order to raise local funds to recruit dealers. During the discussion, one of the local drug dealers offered information that he could get his hands on an MI-5 agent." Here Tom stopped, his eyes blazing. "The idiot! They beat him until he gave up every scrap of information he possessed, then they slit his throat."

Ruth intruded on his thoughts. "Who was the MI-5 agent, Tom?" Ruth asked, already knowing the answer.

"Harry." He responded simply. "But that's not the only reason I'm here Ruth. When they were torturing the fellow, he revealed the source of his information, a former drug addict whose boyfriend was also clean and was now hoping to become a police officer. The girl is pregnant by her boyfriend, Graham Pearce."


	6. Chapter 6

**Friend or Foe - CHAPTER 6**

Ruth drove Harry back to Thames House. Ruth looked over to see Harry, shoulders slumped, head resting on the window pane. His silence was deafening. Tariq said he hadn't spoken since he'd heard his son's name.

"Harry?" Ruth began

Harry sighed. "It's all right, Ruth." He smiled bleakly at her and turned his face back to the window.

She reached over and rested her hand on his thigh. Not looking, he slipped his fingers around hers, twining them together, and sighing again.

"I've made a mess of so many things." He said sadly.

"Haven't we all, Harry. All we can do about the past is apologize and do our best in the present." She consoled.

"I have to find him. Perhaps Catherine knows where he is – or Jane."

Ruth pulled to the curb and stopped, tugging Harry's jacket until he leaned toward her and she could wrap her arms around him. They sat like that until Harry reached up and kissed Ruth's cheek, gently pulling back.

Making an executive decision, Ruth drove them home, Harry not noticing until she pulled into the driveway.

"I need to find him, Ruth."

"You can call Catherine just as easily from here as the Grid. Go in and have a shower. Give yourself time to cope with the information you've been given." Ruth commanded. Exiting via the driver's door, she walked around the boot, opened the passenger door and extended her hand, waiting.

Sighing, Harry took her hand and followed her into the house, removing his jacket and tie and plodding sadly up the stairs to the bathroom. Five minutes later, Ruth heard the shower. Shaking her head sadly, she moved to the kitchen, making a pot of tea and pulling out the expensive choccy biccy's.

As she set the plate on the table, the doorbell rang and she moved toward the door, licking the chocolate icing off her thumb.

"Who are you?" A young man questioned her in greeting.

"You've shown up at my door. I'm not certain I'm obligated to answer that question." Ruth replied.

Leaning back to recheck the number on the house, the young man frowned. "I'm looking for Harry Pearce."

"If you'll wait here, I'll get him for you. Who can I tell him is calling?" She asked.

"His son." Graham replied.

Ruth studied him, recognition flashing across her features. "Of course. Now I see the resemblance! The latest picture I've seen must be about six or seven years old now. Come in come in." She invited him into the house.

As he moved to the door, he looked behind himself and gestured to a young woman Ruth hadn't noticed, camouflaged in the bushes by the walkway. The young woman was heavily pregnant with stringy black hair and too much makeup accompanied by several loops and studs protruding from various contrived holes in her face.

Ruth stepped aside to let them pass, gasping at the smell of their unwashed bodies. She introduced herself. "I'm Ruth – well – uh – Pearce, actually. I'm your father's wife."

Graham turned to her, his feelings hidden behind the grim look on his face. Nodding tersely, he led the young woman up the stairs and into the living room.

"Is he here?" Graham asked without looking at Ruth.

"I'll get him. There's some tea on the table and some biscuits – help yourself." Flashing a small smile, Ruth left in search of her husband, finding him in the bedroom donning a sky blue golf shirt.

Uncertain how to warn Harry of his guests' presence, she attempted to spin a smile. "Well, Sweetheart, it is just as well we came home as I believe I've solved your problem."

Casting a confused look in her direction, Harry queried, "Pardon?"

Moving closer and wrapping her arms around him, Ruth looked up into Harry's face. "Graham and his girlfriend are downstairs."

Stiffening, Harry asked. "Why? How?"

"He came to see you." She reassured. "_He_ has come in search of _you_."

Holding Ruth tightly, he pondered this development.

"Um, Harry?" She asked, touching his chest to get his attention.

Looking down, he met her gaze. "Hmmm?"

"Didn't you tell Graham that you got married?" Ruth asked quietly.

"Yes, I did – well, I tried. I left messages for him but he never replied. I thought Catherine would tell him. I'm sorry." He pulled her tighter.

"It's okay, I guess. He's waiting to see you." Ruth reminded him.

Sighing, he released her and headed out of the bedroom.

Glancing around the corner into the kitchen, Harry saw his son pacing beside the table, chewing a chocolate biscuit. A young dark haired woman sat at the table, hand resting on her belly, sipping a cup of tea. They both looked filthy and exhausted.

Bracing himself with a deep breath, Harry walked forward, extending his hand in greeting to his son. "Hello Graham."

Turning nervously, Graham studied his father's extended hand, paused then shook it. Harry pulled him into a quick embrace. "It's good to see you son." He remarked, his voice slightly roughened with emotion. "Who is this?" He asked, nodding toward the young lady.

"This is Anna. She's my – my friend." He finished quickly.

Harry strode over and greeted her with a handshake. "I believe you've met Ruth." Here Harry turned to draw Ruth into the interaction. She shook Graham's hand and moved over to give Anna a peck on the cheek. "Welcome." She said.

Ruth retrieved two more china cups and the three joined Anna at the table. Silence reigned.

"How have you been, Graham?" Harry asked to break the tension. _I expected him to be belligerent as always but he seems nervous._ Harry thought.

"Dad – I - uh -" Graham stopped, fiddling with the handle of his cup. "Can we speak – in private?"


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 – Friend or Foe**

Checking in with Ruth, Harry waited for her nod and smile before agreeing.

"Shall we go for a walk?" Harry asked. Graham nodded and they walked out the back garden to the park behind the house. Harry waited for Graham to start but when he remained silent, fidgeting with his jacket buttons, his hair and his fingernails, Harry decided to start.

"How have you been, son?" Harry asked again.

"I'm okay, Dad," Graham responded.

Sighing, Harry continued, "I'm glad you're here – I'm glad to have the opportunity to apologize-" He paused, gathering strength. "I'm sorry I haven't been there for you, haven't been the kind of father you needed. I-"

Graham interrupted, "Dad-"

"No, Graham, I want to say this. I'm sorry I was a bad father but I was hoping you would give me a chance to be a good grandfather." Harry waited humbly for Graham's response.

Studying the ground, he replied, "You can't – you can't-"

Harry's face fell, "Graham, I-"

"Dad, the baby's not mine."

"Not – then - what?"

"The baby's not mine, she gave herself to her dealer for a hit of heroin. She was already pregnant when I found her. I've – well, I've never been with her that way, how could I, she's almost like a sister." His last words trailed off in a mumble.

Grasping his son by the shoulder, Harry said, "Graham, what is going on?"

Sighing as he continued to stare at his hands, Graham continued, "Anna is, well, Anna is Robin's daughter."

"Robin?"

"Robin, as in Mom's guy, as in my step-father, you know, the guy Mom had an affair with, successfully ending your marriage." Graham met his father's gaze.

"Um – I thought – your mother denied that they had an affair!" Harry's face was a picture of confusion.

"Oh they had an affair, Dad. That's how Anna and I first met." He stopped for a moment, lost in his thoughts. "Anna ran away when she was seventeen. Robin wasn't much of a father." Graham paused. "He wasn't much of a step-father either. Anyway, I've run into Anna on the streets throughout the years from time to time but when I found her pregnant and desperate for a high, I took her in. You see, I've been clean now for a couple of years." He turned to look his father in the face. "I've applied to become a police officer." He paused, waiting for his father's reaction.

Harry gulped, "Uh – yeah – I heard." Gathering his wits, he continued, meeting Graham's gaze. "That's great. I'm proud of you."

Graham couldn't hide the small smile at his father's statement. "Yeah, and thanks Dad for clearing my record."

"You're welcome."

"Anyway, that's not why I've come." Graham continued, "I found Anna a few months ago and helped her get clean. It's been a real battle for her but I keep telling her it's for the baby. I sort of let her tell people the baby's mine because it seems to be easier for her to cope with that idea than the truth." Graham looked sad. "A month or so ago, she got news that her sister was in a car accident, nothing serious, but for some reason it set her off – thinking about her family, I guess. She ran off and it took me four days to find her. I guess she returned to her dealer and sold him some information for drugs. I found her as the hit was wearing off." He stopped, unable to continue.

Harry was silent, his mind whirling with scattered images – showing up at Robin's door; punching him in the nose (that had been satisfying); accusing Jane of having an affair; her strident denial; years of estrangement - . Suddenly, his mind registered that Graham had stopped speaking.

Pushing his thoughts aside, Harry prompted, "What happened next?"

Graham rubbed his face with his hands, gathering courage. "The information Anna sold was-" He stopped, shifting from foot to foot nervously. "Well, one time when – well – when I got the message you were getting married, I – well – I don't know. I got drunk and I ranted and raved about my life. In the process, I told Anna about you working for MI-5 and how you were always away on the job, how it occupied your life-" He stopped, his face a mask of misery. "I'm sorry Dad. She told the dealer in order to get the heroin."

Harry watched his son, compassion filling his chest and, reaching out, he drew him into a hug, holding him tightly, trying to erase all the pain he'd caused him. Graham slowly slid his arms around his father's back hugging him back as tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Graham," Harry mourned.

"Dad, one thing I've learned through this whole process of getting my life together, is that it wasn't all your fault. You weren't the greatest Dad and you never seemed to understand where I was coming from but I know that you loved me and I know that you've changed. Well, I've changed too and, if you're really serious about trying, I'd like to see if we can build some sort of relationship now."

"I'd like that, son, very much." Harry clasped Graham's shoulder affectionately, smiling. "Well, what are we going to do about this situation?"

"There's one more thing I need to tell you. After I got Anna back and got her cleaned up, I began to hear rumours on the street that a gang was searching for information on MI-5 officers. The next thing I heard was that Anna's dealer had been beaten and his throat cut. I began to hear of others, taken off the street and beaten for information or killed. They were all killed for the same reason, they were looking for me. Dad, I'm frightened. Anna and I have been in hiding for the better part of a fortnight now. I'm scared." He stopped, fear written across his features.

Harry pulled him close for a brisk hug. "I'll deal with it. No, wait – we'll deal with it – together." Graham smiled. _Together – father and son._


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Returning to the house, Graham and Harry found that Ruth had provided Anna with a shower, a snack and sent her off to bed. Harry invited Graham to have a shower and went in search of Ruth, finding her in the lounge flipping the channels on the TV.

"You're back. Everything okay?" Ruth inquired.

"Some things worked out, others still need to be," Harry replied, joining her on the sofa. "Ruth-"

"Of course they can stay," Ruth interrupted.

Kissing her in thanks, Harry began, "What he says fits with what Tom told you. Someone's searching for me."

"What will you do?" Ruth asked, watching closely.

"It's a delicate situation. With Graham desiring to pursue a career in the police force,-well, he'll hardly be helped by accusations of involvement with a conspiracy to kidnap an MI-5 officer. I told him-"

Graham interrupted, standing wrapped in a towel, on the search for shampoo. "That's you all over, isn't it Dad? _You're_ going to protect me. It's up to _you_ to make the decisions and everyone else just needs to accept the consequences."

"Graham-" Harry started.

"NO DAD!" Graham shouted then drawing in a deep breath, he calmed a little. "Don't you get it? All those drugs, all those stunts I pulled just to get you to realize that you don't have the right to make decisions about my life. I have the right to control my own-I don't know-destiny, I guess. I have the right to put my career in danger if I choose to. I have the right to put my life in danger if I want to. I don't want you to protect me, I want you to-" He stopped, red in the face, suddenly studying the floor at his feet.

"What, Graham, what do you want?" Ruth asked gently. Harry looked over at her in confusion.

"I want you to trust me, to trust me to make decisions for my own life… even if I stink at it." Graham finished quietly, shoulders slumped, head bowed.

Harry was breathing deeply, trying to quell his anger and grief, trying to find a calm space inside his chest. Jumping at Ruth's touch, he turned to her, fearing her condemnation.

"Wanting to protect your children is a good thing, Harry but he does have a point."

"A point." He repeated softly. "A point." His voice began to rise. "So you're against me too now. I'm a lousy dad and the worst part of me is my desire to protect my family!" Harry pulled away from Ruth and rose.

Graham watched his father closely, ready for the arguments that had plagued his early childhood. Dad was mad now. The gloves would come off and nastiness would proceed.

Harry continued, "Is this what you think of me?" He glared at Ruth.

"Harry!" Ruth responded sharply. "Are we going to discuss this or are you going to yell first then apologize then discuss this?" She stood toe to toe with him, not giving an inch.

His angry face gradually began to soften until his breath escaped in a hiss. "You're right," he said. "Let's discuss this. I can only tolerate so many apologies in one week." He smiled a small smile at Ruth as she reached across the gap between them and rested her hand on his chest. Sliding her hand up along his shirt, she slipped her other hand around his waist and pulled him into a hug.

"I love you, you pompous idiot," she murmured affectionately.

"Hey!" he responded, "My test scores put me well above 'idiot'." Releasing Ruth from her hug, Harry turned to Graham. "All right, go finish your shower then we'll sit down together and decide on our next steps." 


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Tubbed and scrubbed, Graham joined Harry and Ruth in the lounge to discuss a plan of action. They reviewed Graham's story again and decided to open an official investigation into the situation with MI-5. Harry and Ruth headed back to the Grid and Graham agreed to stay at the house with Anna. Harry called in and requested a security detail for the house and ordered Tariq to red flash the team.

Upon arriving at the Grid, Ruth immediately set to work researching the names that Graham imparted and cross-referencing with the information Tom had provided. Harry headed straight to his office, calling a meeting to commence in half an hour. Lucas arrived ten minutes later followed in intervals by Sharon, Louis and Bram.

Harry had been working hard over the past several months to bind his new team together. Sharon Fant was a recent graduate of Oxford recruited by MI-5 after a particularly interesting episode involving irate students, coded messages and cheating on an unprecedented scale. She was tall and thin with strawberry blonde hair surrounding a narrow face with blue eyes that either warmed your heart or sliced through to your soul.

Louis Timothy was a young man with an Indian heritage who had joined the service the traditional way and was slowly working his way up through the ranks. Harry had brought him in when he had chanced to cross paths with the young man during an operation where he had seen a new side to the usually quiet chap. Louis had risked his life on a decision born from brilliant insight. The quiet young man had adopted a daring façade and saved the life of a mother and child.

Bram Wells was a forty something agent, six foot tall, graying sideburns and happy eyes, who had worked for GCHQ for several years before being seconded to the Irish section of MI-5 ten years ago. When Harry's team had needed an officer, Bram requested a transfer. Bram was mature, steady and grounded. He knew what he was about and didn't mess about trying to prove himself.

Harry glanced out of his office windows to check that his team was in place, then rose and called them to the meeting room. Once they had all found their seats, Harry asked Ruth to fill them in on the situation then Harry passed out the assignments.

"Lucas, you knew Tom Quinn, I want you to follow up his trail and find out whether what he's told us about himself is true. Bram, I'd like you to work with Lucas on this." The two men nodded, Lucas hiding his look of surprise at being asked to investigate his former protégé. "Tariq, I want you and Sharon to trace the money. Find this Columbian drugs gang and follow the money into the UK." Tariq tried to cover his smile at the opportunity to work with his attractive colleague. "Louis, you work with Ruth on following up the information Graham provided. Allright? Let's get to it." Harry rose and returned to his office.

Two hours later Harry called the team back to the meeting room for an update. Lucas and Bram had found only the slightest evidence of Tom's exit from the UK, not surprisingly as Tom Quinn was one of the best. Tariq and Sharon were having somewhat more success, they had traced the money from Columbia and had narrowed down the British contacts in the drugs trade to three or four known drug traffickers. Ruth and Louis were following up on the names that Graham had provided them but still had lots of digging to do.

As Harry returned to his office, his mobile rang.

"Yes."

"Harry? Um, Mr. Pearce? It's Anna. Um, Graham went out and he hasn't come back. I'm getting scared now. I didn't know what to do." Anna spoke the words in a rush.

"Anna, calm down and tell me what happened." Harry attempted to calm her enough to get some information. He heard a deep breath on the other end.

"Graham went out to get some milk for me. He's been gone about two hours. I'm scared." Her voice quavered as she spoke.

"Anna. Look out the front window. Is your security officer still there?" Harry spoke calmly, trying to keep Anna calm.

After a pause, wherein Harry could hear her footsteps Anna answered, "Ye-yes. There's one in the front but the guy in the back is gone."

"Wait there Anna. Just hold for a moment." Placing his hand over the phone, Harry called, "Ruth, come here please." He waited until she was close then led her into his office. Quietly, he informed her, "Anna is on the phone. She says that Graham went out two hours ago and hasn't returned and one of the security officers is gone as well. Can you please speak to her and keep her calm?" Ruth agreed and took the mobile.

Harry strode quickly over to Lucas, calling Louis over at the same time. "Lucas, Louis, I want you to head over to my house and find out what's going on. It seems that Graham went out two hours ago and hasn't returned." The men grabbed their jackets and departed at speed.

Returning to his office, he used his desk phone to contact the security officers at his house. Joseph answered, confused by Harry's concern.

"Is it correct that Graham left the house two hours ago?" Harry inquired.

"Yes, sir but Frank went with him," Joseph replied.

"When is the last time you heard from them?" Harry asked.

"Hmmm, two hours ago but Frank went with him," Joseph intoned again.

"Contact them now, Joseph," Harry insisted, beginning to lose his calm.

"Harry, Graham's not responding but Frank went with him," Joseph replied.

"JOSEPH!" Harry stopped when he felt Ruth's hand on his arm. "Joseph, you had better be certain that nothing happens to the young lady. Hold your position. Lucas and Louis are on their way." Blowing air out between his teeth stridently, Harry shook his head in disgust. To Ruth he said, "That boy is headed for three months of retraining followed by an Irish assignment." Ruth squeezed his hand in affection as she continued speaking with Anna.

"Help is on the way, Anna, everything is going to be fine," Ruth reassured her.

"What if they've found him, Ruth? What if they've got him?"


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

The shrill ringing of the telephone startled Harry awake as he automatically put it to his ear.

"Yes?"

"Dad. It's Graham."

Harry sat bolt upright in bed disturbing Ruth beside him. "Oh son, are you allright?"

Graham's voice was shaking and it sounded like he was crying. "No. Yes. Dad, I'm at the police station. Can you come and get me?"

Gripping Ruth's hand as she sat beside him waiting for information, Harry replied, "I'll be right there."

Harry immediately dialed Lucas. "Lucas get over to my house and bring Bram with you."

Ruth gently stroked his face bringing his attention back to her. Sighing he drew her close. "Graham's in jail. I need to go down and find out what's going on." Kissing him lightly on the cheek, Ruth assented. He continued, "I've called Lucas. I'm going to take him down with me and leave Bram here to watch over you and Anna. Okay?"

"Of course. I'll get up and make some tea."

Once Lucas and Bram arrived, Harry explained the situation, trying to keep the discussion objective. Bram was ordered to remain in the house and Ian and Robert were left outside, having replaced the 'incompetent' (in Harry's opinion) Joseph and the hospitalized Frank who had been located by Louis, drugged and gaffer-taped in a port-a-potty at the park.

Arriving at the police station, Harry greeted the desk sergeant and asked to see Graham Pearce. Lucas stayed behind to discuss the case, using his identification and authority to meet with the investigating detective.

Harry was ushered into a cell which housed his very miserable looking son. Graham was dirty and unkempt. He was visibly shaking as he paced the confines of the tiny room.

Entering the cell, Harry stopped Graham's pacing with an embrace. "Graham, what happened?" He drew him over to the bunk where they sat side by side.

"I'm sorry, Dad." His voice caught as he spoke. "They injected me, they shot me up. I've been clean for two years now and they started it all over again." He began to weep, rocking his body. Harry, taken aback by the sight of his adult son in this condition, shook himself and wrapped his arms around him. Graham sighed and leaned into his father's embrace.

"They grabbed me when I went to get milk. The security guy, Frank, I think his name is, he went with me but we were jumped outside the store before we even got in. They took Frank in one car and me in the other. There were four of them with me, I don't know how many with him. They beat me, gagged me and tied my arms behind my back then they dumped me in the trunk and the next thing I knew there was a needle in my veins." He started to cry again.

"How do you know it was heroin?" Harry asked.

"Trust me, Dad, I know." Graham straightened, stood and began to pace. "They placed me at the scene of a crime. When I woke up, the police were smashing down the doors and I was lying in the middle of a jewelery store with my pockets stuffed with loot." He shook his head and came to stand in front of his father, looking him in the eyes. "I swear to you that I didn't have anything to do with the robbery. I wanted to become a police officer, to make something good come from my life. Now they'll never let me in. Drugs and theft!"

Harry stood and gripped Graham's shoulder tightly. "We'll sort that out later. Listen to me. Did they take anything from you?"

Graham ducked his head, still weeping, "They took my mobile, Dad. It has Catherine's information and Mom's as well. Dad, I'm so sorry. I've made such a mess of things."

Taking him firmly by the shoulders, Harry gave him one shake. "Graham. This is not your fault. We can deal with this – together. Right?" He watched and waited for Graham's response.

Sniffing once, Graham took hold of himself. "Right!"


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Lucas managed to have Graham released into his father's custody, apologizing to Harry for supplying his identity to the detective, but it was the only way to barter Graham's freedom. Evidently, even though Graham's record had been cleared, there was a constable that remembered him from his earlier days.

On the way back to the Grid, Harry arranged to have Bram transport Anna to a safehouse where she would meet Sharon with the understanding that Catherine and Jane would join her once they were apprehended – if they consented. Harry was hoping to enlist Graham's support in that argument. Graham, he took to the Grid, hoping to keep him busy enough identifying suspects to keep his mind off his body's ache. He also requested the MI-5 physician be on hand to examine Graham and watch over him.

An hour later, Harry still had not managed to contact either his ex-wife or his daughter. Graham was making good headway with Tariq, even surprising them all by suggesting a few innovative investigative ideas that were earning him the grudging respect of the team.

Harry decided to try Jane again.

"Hello?" A man's voice answered.

"Hello, is Jane there?" Harry asked.

"She's not in right now. Who can I say is calling?"

"Is this Robin?" Harry inquired.

"Yes. Who is this?" he demanded.

"It's Harry Pearce." Harry waited, hoping he wouldn't have to embark on a long explanation, but then again, it was unlikely that Robin would forget him, wasn't it?

"Harry." The icy tone slid down the phone line. "What do you want?"

"Robin. I've got Graham here. He's very worried about his Mom and sister and I'm trying to reach them for him." Harry hoped to get away without providing too many details to this man; this man who had taken his place in his children's lives, though not very well from what Graham implied.

"Actually, Harry," Robin's voice began to thaw. "I'm getting a little worried about them. Jane went out to meet Catherine for lunch. They should have been home an hour ago. I've tried to reach them on their mobiles but they're not answering."

Harry stiffened. "Where did they go?"

"La Trattoria on Tenth Street. Harry, what's going on?" Robin's voice held a note of panic.

"I'm not certain. Stay at home in case they call. I'll be in touch." Harry rang off before Robin responded. He strode out of his office, calling "Meeting Room!" as he went.

"Catherine and Jane have disappeared." Harry avoided Graham's face though he heard his gasp. "Bram, get some people over to La Trattoria on Tenth Street in Oxford. Liaise with the plods there if necessary. Lucas, I think we need to find out what our detective friend knows, don't you?" He waited for Lucas' nod before dismissing him. "Tariq, I need you to check the CCTV images around that restaurant for the past five hours. I want-"

Graham interrupted, "I'd like to help."

"Graham, I don't think-" Harry began.

"I'd really value his help, Harry. He's got some great ideas," Tariq interjected, inexperienced enough not to feel the tension in the room.

Harry stopped and studied Graham. Were there things about his son he didn't know? Definitely!

"All right. Work together and let's find them." Ruth positively beamed at Harry as he dismissed the meeting, even pausing to kiss him on the way out of the room.

With Graham's new ideas in place, Tariq and he were able to narrow down their search. They had just caught a glimpse of Catherine entering the restaurant when they were interrupted by Harry's roar.

"TARIQ! TRACE THIS CALL!"

"Well, Mr. Pearce, it seems that you're not very good at protecting your family," an oily voice slimed down the phone line.

"Who is this? How did you get this number?" Harry barked.

"Your daughter, of course. She is a lovely young woman – for now."

Harry froze, his voice edged with arctic frostiness, colder than a Polar Bears toes on a January day in Alert Bay. "If you harm one hair on her head, I will ensure that you live to regret it."

"Now, now, Mr. Pearce. May I call you Harry? There is one way that you can _ensure_ that no harm comes to either your daughter, your wives, your son or your grandson. I will contact you in one hour." The slick voice rang off.

Harry's heart began to race. "RUTH!" he bellowed. Exiting his office in a flurry, he called again, "RUTH! Where is Ruth?"

Louis responded, "She went out to get some sandwiches, said she needed some air."

Harry could feel his hands begin to shake.

"Dad, what is it?" Graham's shaky voice penetrated Harry's consciousness. "Dad?!"

Ignoring him for the moment, Harry quietly asked Louis, "When did she go out?"

"Hmmm, about twenty minutes ago. She should be back by now."

Graham ran to his father's side as he watched the blood drain from his face. "Dad!"

"They've got her. They've got them all."


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

"Lucas, get on the phone to Sharon at the safehouse and find out if Anna is there." Harry's voice carried across the Grid. "Tariq, get the CCTV footage from the front of Thames House and find out what happened to Ruth. Graham, keep trolling the footage from the restaurant and find out what happened to your sister and your Mom."

Harry stood, clenching and unclenching his fists. _One hour. _

Lucas called toward Harry, phone still in hand, "Sharon says that Anna's safe. She got a call about 45 minutes ago and was determined to leave but Sharon restrained her. She's called in two more officers for backup."

"Tell her good work." Harry responded. _One safe, well two actually._

"Harry, if they were lying about Anna," Lucas suggested, "maybe they're lying about them all – maybe it's an elaborate bluff."

"Harry, I've got it." Harry rushed to Tariq's side. "Here look," Tariq pointed at the computer screen as he continued, "you can see that Ruth exited Thames House, turned left and paused before crossing the street. Then you can see three men in dark coats surround her and usher her into that car."

Harry was breathing heavily, trying to contain his anxiety. "Find out who owns that car!" he ordered.

After ten minutes of furious pacing, Harry's steps were halted when Graham called out, "I've got them, Dad. First Catherine arrives, sits at the table by the window then Mom arrives fifteen minutes later. Thirty minutes later, Mom gets a call on her mobile and they both leave to be met by four men in black and that car." Graham pointed at the car on the screen.

Harry clapped his hand on Graham's shoulder. "Good work! Check out the license plate and – do you know how to do that?" Harry continued in response to Graham's affirming nod. "Find out who owns that car."

_Ten minutes._ Lucas approached Harry but rather than sharing his information with the team, he gestured for Harry to follow him into the office. Confounded by his behavior but trusting the man's instincts, Harry followed Lucas.

"Tom Quinn hasn't left the UK," he stated simply.

"Lucas – what? – what does this have to do with the current situation?" Harry inquired tersely.

"We found evidence of Tom entering the UK but there is no evidence that he left. Why would he still be here Harry?" Lucas waited while Harry processed the possibilities.

Straightening his shoulders, Harry looked Lucas squarely in the eyes. "Find him!"


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

The shrill ring of the phone interrupted Harry's pacing as the one hour mark was hit.

"Pearce," he said in greeting, activating the speakerphone in the meeting room where he had diverted his office calls so that his officers could hear the conversation.

"Well, Mr. Pearce, it's so good to hear your voice again. I have someone here who wants to speak to you."

"Harry? Harry? What's going on?" The voice began to weep.

"It's alright, Jane. I'll get you out of there." Jane continued weeping, unable to speak further.

"Hmmm, she seems a little upset to me. The others are much more composed. Oh well … now, are you prepared to listen?"

"I'm listening," Harry responded, keeping his voice even.

"What I am asking is very simple. I have a shipment coming into the city tonight. I want you to keep the authorities off my back. If you do, you can have your women back in the morning. If you don't – well, let's just take a moment to imagine a fate worse than death." The caller's voice had shifted from congenial to threatening.

"How do I know you have the women? I've only heard one." Harry knew this was a risky ploy but they needed more information about the kidnappers. Harry blanched when he heard the sound of flesh striking flesh followed by an intensifying of Jane's tears. His stomach plunged but he continued speaking, "How do I know you haven't killed them already and recorded their voices? I'm not giving you anything in exchange for corpses."

"I could send you a finger or a toe if that would help?" The voice responded cold-bloodedly.

"I will send in one of my officers to ensure that the women are indeed in your custody and are unharmed." Harry was subconsciously crossing and uncrossing his fingers while he awaited a response.

"Ha. You are a difficult man to do business with. He said this would go much smoother than this." A pause ensued, each officer in the room holding his breath. "You may send Graham in. He can report back on their status. If he tries anything, we will simply ensure that the jewelery store owner presses charges. How long will the son of an MI-5 agent last in prison, do you suppose?"

"No," Harry responded. Graham balled his fist in his father's coat, forcing him to turn his gaze on him. Harry closed his eyes, trying to find another way out of this situation. "Fine. Tell me where to send him."

"Send him to the following coordinates. Remember, if anything happens to my men when they meet him, your little boy will go to prison." The voice rang off.

"I'll be all right, Dad. You can put trackers or a wire or something on me." Graham attempted to console his father.

"Who is 'he'?" Harry muttered.

Bram picked up on what Harry was saying. "Is 'he' the one behind the plot?"

Harry turned to study the man. "Or is he the one who got them in the country? If it is Tom Quinn-"

"Who said anything about Tom Quinn?" Tariq asked.

Harry continued, ignoring anything that interfered with his train of thought. "If Tom is involved, then they'll know to check for wires and trackers. We need another way to keep tabs on Graham."

Tariq suggested, "We could use the matches that Lucas used against the Tazbek's."

"I don't smoke," replied Graham. "They know everything else so they probably know that.

"Sweets!" Harry spun around to face the others. "Sweets. When Adam Carter was abducted by Iraqi terrorists, we slipped him a sweet packet which contained an earpiece and microphone. Ruth was still with us at that time, so she might remember." Turning again, he strode over to Tariq. "Can you manufacture some candy packets and fill one of them with an earpiece and wire?"

"Sure. What brand?"

"Two crème de menthe, two tutti frutti and two toffee," Harry replied.

Graham walked over. "Mom hates toffee."

"Exactly. Tutti frutti are Catherine's favourites so Jane will insist Ruth take the toffees." Harry instructed Tariq to place the ear bud and wire in one of the toffee packets.

"How will we communicate with Graham?" Louis asked.

Harry paced around, mumbling about needing Malcolm at a time like this, Malcolm and Colin. "Colin's jacket!" All eyes turned to him. "Colin made a prototype Jacket that has tiny receivers sewn into the lining of the jacket. It picks up an audio information within a certain range and translates it into written form on one of the computers here. We couldn't track Graham but we'd at least be able to hear what's going on."

"Brilliant!" Graham's praise buoyed Harry's spirits.

"All right, we've got thirty minutes to pull this together. Get to work."


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

Thirty minutes later, Graham was ready to depart the Grid, encased in Colin's jacket with six packets of sweets in his pocket. There had been no word from Lucas.

Louis and Bram accompanied Graham as back up and Harry sat, perched beside Tariq listening to every sound.

Graham was extremely nervous but was determined to make up for his role in this debacle. Louis and Bram were able to follow him at a distance as Graham was met and bundled into the boot of a car. Blindfolded, he was 'escorted' into the basement of a vacant high rise in the warehouse district.

Back at the Grid, Tariq was analyzing every scrap of audio data obtained. Harry listened in.

"Ah, young Mr. Pearce, welcome. Search him." A pause. "You don't remember me, do you? I had the privilege of being your physical education teacher back, oh, let's see, - you must have been about thirteen or fourteen. I saw the potential in you and encouraged those Irish lads to soften you up. You do remember Aldous of course. Aldous, your first drug dealer? My protégé?"

"I remember Aldous and I remember you, Mr. Sharpe," Graham replied.

Laughing, Sharpe continued, "Don't worry, that name will get you nowhere. I've used six or seven aliases since then but you may call me 'sir' if that would please you." The patronizing tone continued. Turning to his henchmen he asked if they had found anything in their search of Graham.

"Only some candies." One searcher replied.

"Candies? What for?" Sharpe asked, curious.

"Sugar." Graham replied, thinking quickly.

"Take him to see the women. Don't leave him alone with them," Sharpe ordered.

"Graham!" Harry heard Catherine's voice. "Graham!" and Jane's.

"Have they hurt you?" Graham asked.

"No, we're fine. What's going on? Is this because of Dad?" Catherine's voice, stabbing Harry's guts with guilt.

"No, Cath, it's my fault. Here I brought you some sweets. Tutti frutti for you sis."

"Graham, you know I don't like toffee. Here – you - you can have them." True to form, Jane handed off the despised candies to Ruth.

"Thank you, Graham." Oh glory, Ruth's voice! "What are the sweets for?"

"Adam's sweet tooth," he replied. Later Graham described Ruth's furrowed brow which eventually relaxed into understanding.

"I'll save mine for later," Ruth said.

The ladies voices trailed off and Harry could hear men speaking again.

"Satisfied, Pearce?" Sharpe inquired.

"What is this all about?" Graham asked bravely.

"Tell Daddy that I have a shipment of explosives coming in from Columbia that I want protected. A little terrorism is great for the drugs trade." Sharpe began to laugh derisively. "Get him out of here. Remember Pearce, cooperation or prison, it's your choice."

"Harry!" Harry's concentration on the conversation had been so intense that he jumped when Lucas called his name.

"Harry! I found him."

Harry exited the computer room and walked out onto the Grid, face to face with Lucas North and Tom Quinn.

"Tom, what are you doing?" Harry asked, holding his anger in check, hoping for a reasonable explanation.

"I warned you, Harry," Tom replied, enigmatically.

Harry strode up to the former spook, unintimidated by his towering presence. "What have you got to do with this, Tom? Why would you jeopardize my daughter and Ruth for – I don't even know what?" Harry glowered at Tom until Tom's eyes fell slightly.

"What do you mean? Why are Catherine and Ruth in danger?" Tom asked, mystified.

"They're in danger because you put them there. There was no Columbian suspect, was there? You set this up – what? – as some sort of revenge?" Harry's anger was gaining momentum.

"I had nothing to do with this, Harry," Tom insisted. "Yes, I did hang around to watch you squirm - just a little - but I warned Ruth to give you a fighting chance. It may have appealed to my fancy to watch you suffer but I had nothing to do with endangering Ruth or Catherine. Believe me, Harry, I have nothing against them. Ruth was my colleague. _She_ never betrayed me."

"Well, _she_ is the one in danger now. Tell me everything, Tom, or so help me, I'll make sure you're the one who gets shot next time." Harry's face glowed with his fury.

Tom held Harry's gaze for a long time. "You're not going to like it," he stated.

"My life is full, at the moment, of things I do not like, however, I am fully willing to take anything on board that will save my wife and my daughter as well as rescue my son from prison and the mother of my children." Harry's voice rose with each word.

"It was Tessa, Harry. She used her current beau as a cover to contact the Columbians. That's who I trailed into Columbia. I don't think she ever had any intention of targeting you Harry but, with Tessa, you never know. She's a dangerous enemy." Tom explained, pacing over to his old desk.

"Is she here, Tom? Can I get her?" Harry asked, fire in his eyes.

"No, I don't think so. In fact, I'd wager she's not even in South America anymore," Tom replied.

Silence reigned for a time until Tom finally offered. "I may, however, know where the explosives are."

Harry turned slowly, pacing over to Tom. "What do you want?"

"Canada," Tom replied.

"I can't give you Canada. The Canadians are rather possessive of their nation."

"A passport, Harry, and the opportunity to work with the RCMP. I'm a good officer and you know it. Maybe espionage is out for me, maybe I'm past all that but I'd like to do something real again – or maybe, for the first time," Tom finished softly.

"Find the explosives Tom and I'll do everything I can," Harry said, turning to Lucas. "Work with him."

Lucas nodded with a grim look. "We'll find the explosives, you rescue the women."


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

"Harry!" Tariq called. "Come quickly."

Entering the computer room, Harry heard Ruth's voice whispering, "Harry? Harry, are you there?"

"I'm here Ruth. Are you okay?"

"We're okay. They slapped Jane once but other than that they've not hurt us."

"What can you tell me?"

"They knew enough about each one of us to lure us into a situation where we could be apprehended. They faked a call from Robin to Jane, saying that Graham had been injured and they used Anna to get to me." Ruth paused. "Sorry, I'm standing in the corner of the room. Catherine is comforting Jane at the other end of the room. The guards are outside."

"How many are there?"

"There are at least six but maybe as many as ten. We're in the basement of building, cinder block walls and concrete floors. The door to our room is metal. Harry-" she paused.

"Yes, Ruth."

"I love you."

"I love you, too. I promise I will get you out of there."

"Catherine's quite amazing you know but Jane-"

"I know, trust me I know," Harry chuckled. _What a conversation to be having!_

Louis popped his head into the room. "Harry, Graham's back."

"Graham's back, Ruth. I have to go but Tariq is listening. And Ruth? Be careful, Darling." Harry walked out of the computer room in search of Graham.

Harry led Graham into his office, inviting Louis to accompany them. Graham told them everything he remembered from the colour of the walls to the accents of each speaker. Harry sent the two young men off to draw up, as nearly as possible, a schematic to the basement room.

Harry answered the telephone on the second ring.

"Hello, Mr. Pearce, I am impressed by your ability to keep your word. Now I feel we have a common playing field from which to begin. Did you receive my message?" The voice had regained its cultured attitude again.

"Yes."

"If you would be so kind as to ensure that all security and police forces are kept away from my little shipment then I will release your women unharmed and will see that no charges are pressed against your son. Do we have a deal?"

"Where is the shipment?" Harry asked, keeping his voice even.

"Too bad, Mr. Pearce, I was hoping you would realize how serious I am. Which Pearce to begin with, I wonder?" The buzzing of the phone line jolted through Harry's system like lightning. _What did he mean?_ Practically running, Harry arrived by Tariq's side just as he was about to call for him.

"Ladies, I'm sorry to say that Mr. Pearce is not being very cooperative. I believe we need to teach him a lesson." Pointing to Jane, assuming she was the weakest and most pathetic of the bunch, he chose her first. "Come here."

"No no not me." Jane began to weep anew. "Not me. He doesn't care about me. Choose her. She's his wife now. We're divorced. I-"

"She's right. There's no need to torment her. I'm his dau-" Catherine was interrupted.

"I'm his wife. You don't know as much as you think you do." Ruth challenged him, trying to take his attention off the other two women. "She," pointing to Jane, "is his ex-wife, and he's been estranged from his children for years. You might as well let them go. I'm the only useful hostage here."

Sharpe studied Ruth through narrowed eyes then his face relaxed as he came to a decision. "Bring her!" he commanded.

"Louis! Find me a way in!" Harry bellowed onto the Grid.

"We've got it! We've got it!" Louis replied. "Graham has a brilliant-"

"I don't care what it is, just do it. Bram! Conference with these young men, contact CO19 and get my family out!"

"The phone, Harry!" Tariq called. Harry raced back to his office, taking a deep breath to calm himself before answering.

"Yes."

"I have here your wife. Just to be certain that I have your complete cooperation, I intend on giving her a taste of what's to come if you do not comply with my every wish."

"There's no need to hurt anyone." Harry attempted to placate Sharpe.

Ignoring him, Sharpe continued, "At this moment my compatriot is tying her hands and raising her arms above her head as she stands here in front of me. Now he is removing his belt_"

A voice rose up from Harry's gut, a voice of cold, dark fury, "If you hurt her, I will kill you."

The voice on the other end quavered as it spoke, "We'll see."

Harry's vision went black as he heard Ruth cry out once, twice, three times then the phone went dead.

**CHAPTER 16**

Thirty minutes later, Lucas and Tom led the friendly detective to the London docks to hi-jack a shipment of explosives bound for the streets of London.

Thirty minutes later, Graham was on the phone to Robin asking him to drive into the city to pick up his mother.

Thirty minutes later, Sharon and Anna were on their way to the Grid.

Thirty minutes later, Harry Pearce shot Mr. Sharpe straight through the heart as he stormed the basement holding with Bram, Louis and a dozen CO19 officers. Bursting through the door restraining them, Harry was met by a semi-hysterical Jane who began screaming curses at him until Catherine firmly told her to "shut up and get a grip". Hugging her father gently, she led him over to the bed in the room where Ruth lay curled in a foetal position, face to the wall.

"She's a brave lady, Dad. She saved us." Catherine patted his shoulder and kissed his temple before ushering her mother out of the room and over to the waiting paramedics.

Sitting on the bed, Harry holstered his gun and gently reached out to stroke Ruth's hair. "Ruth?" She flinched at his light touch. He tried again, "Ruth, it's me." Gently but firmly he turned her body to face him, reached his arms around her and pulled her against himself.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Harry." She gripped him back, tears beginning to leak from the corners of her eyes. "Oh, Harry."

"Ruth, I'm so sorry. I got here as quickly as I could. I'm sorry." He held her, misery plainly visible on his face.

"I'm thinking our life might go a bit smoother if you took my name."

"Pardon?" Harry asked, genuinely confused.

"Well, all this trouble seems to surround 'Pearce'. Wouldn't you like to become Harry Evershed. Mr. Evershed never has these kinds of problems." A tiny grin formed at the corner of her mouth.

Harry watched her in shock until her grin spread across her face. Laughing in relief, he held her tightly. "I love you. I will be anyone you choose. I love you."

THE END


End file.
